


In The Sun

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief vignette set with Matt, Molly, and Mohinder (or M3 - The Trio of Awesome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



Mohinder can quote Darwin, and Matt believes him most times. He understands that most behaviors boil down to cold, hard evolutionary logic. Love, hate, sex. They're all about genetic survival. What Mohinder has yet to explain is why two guys live in an apartment and are willing to sit and watch Hannah Montana, sitting on either side of Molly, sharing a bowl of nachos between them. Mohinder reminded him that nachos are not remotely healthy, and insisted that there at least be celery to go with them, to pretend that there's some kind of nutritional value in their meal.

Mohinder can't explain, in Darwinian terms, why he cares if Molly eats well, sleeps well, smiles.

"I think I'm starting to like this show," he says around a salsa covered celery stick. He sighs. Matt hears _I think I'm starting to like *this*, too_. Matt can feel Mohinder's moment of panic - like falling in a dream that wakes you up in a sweat.

Then Mohinder's head turns, he looks down at Molly. Matt feels the panic turn warm, like a cat basking in the sun.

Mohinder can't explain it, and Matt hopes that someday he'll realize he doesn't have to.


End file.
